


Letters

by pempeeeperem



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, Mimi struggles with living on afterwards, Post Spm, letter in poem form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pempeeeperem/pseuds/pempeeeperem
Summary: The words lie heavy on her mind, but her diary doesn't feel like the right place to write them down. Instead, Mimi decides to write letters.
Relationships: Dimentio/Mimi
Kudos: 7





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a poem in this structure for a long time now. The end of a verse is the beginning of the next verse. It's supposed to add another meaning by connecting verses.  
> How does it sound? Did I get it right?  
> I would give a song example of what I wanted to achieve, but I got none... so yeah

# Dear Dimentio,

I never really understood you.

You were with us for so long

I thought you were part of us.

Weren’t we close?

enough that you would call us family?

It didn’t make sense then

nor now and if you had only told us

then we might not have understood you

being so well versed yet you couldn’t say the easiest thing

or you didn’t want to.

I don’t know. Nobody does

but I resist to believe you didn’t think

your plan could include confessing to us

the pain you carried alone.

Have you seen it coming?

towards the fast forwarding change in the end?

Was it time that you didn’t have enough of

us and us carrying on?

Was it us who didn’t take enough care of you

being torn by dread or was it you

Who cared less? I don’t know.

It was the count, too

preoccupied with his actions catching up

to us all when the heroes reached the castle.

Have you seen something other than we did

observe how he changed and I believe you could, too.

Nassy did, O’Chunks, too

heavy strains were struggling them both down

to earth and in the end we realised.

But you didn’t, did you?

Do the impossible and gain a perfect world?

Where are you now, you delinquent,

malicious traitor and the many more words I could call you

if I only had the chance.

Still I view you as a friend who I lost

to a place I can’t find

the words to describe how awful

it must be for you.

The count didn’t want to see until it was too late

for you to see it either, I suppose?

That the perfect world made by one’s hand

over in form of love by another person.

The count’s perfect world got lost

in his own madness he tried to regain what he called justice

himself by a tragedy and the hurt he witnessed.

We all witnessed worse than this

and you knew that just as we, did you not?

Think that something was off in the end?

Our friend and caretaker, our father-figure

out that he was mad all along and you knew first, did you not?

I believe I understand now how much you tried to succeed

in making us see what was going awry.

Instead I imagined what a perfect world could be

meant by your many attempts to be close to me

and the others.

Did I only imagine things? I don’t know

if you ever thought about it.

I thought that your poetry pleased the audience.

I thought that your similes delighted them.

I thought that you poured your heart into your craft

something between you and me.

There are so many moments that come to mind

you that I wouldn’t be swayed so easily.

You didn’t have enough time

would tell if we would last or so I thought.

I didn’t imagine things, did I?

I don’t know, but I don’t think it never crossed your mind

me if I will be so bold, but...

You never really understood me.

Being by my side means more than simply standing

in front of you as a protective shielding

my family from any harm.

Working with me is impossible on long term

I would have always tried to be more

times with you than with the others.

I love them and they have a part in my heart

says that I should forgive you

all.

It was easier listening to Nastasia’s apologies

than it is to forgive someone, who isn’t answering

like the count.

And you? I don’t know.

I believe it would have been easier if I understood you

right, then there is a possibility that you live.

And if you do, you should say easy things to me

next time we meet.

The best sentences consist of three words.

I am sorry.

I love you.

I miss you.

See how easy this poetry is

the most pleasing to your audience.

That you’re planning your return I am sure

hoping that you do

receive my letter in some way.

\- Yours, Mimi.


End file.
